Fibrous structures, especially fibrous structures that are incorporated into sanitary tissue products, have contained long fiber furnishes. The long fiber furnishes have included significantly more than 10% by weight of fibers from a furnish having a coarseness of less than 20 mg/100 m. For example, conventionally, such fibrous structures have comprised long fiber furnishes predominantly of Northern Softwood Kraft (NSK) type pulp fibers because they deliver better softness than Southern Softwood Kraft (SSK) or Tropical Softwood Kraft (TSK) pulps. NSK pulp fibers typically exhibit a coarseness of less than 20 mg/100 m. Such NSK pulp fibers are used to provide strength to the fibrous structure since they deliver higher tensiles than coarser pulp fibers, such as coarser NSK fibers and/or SSK pulp fibers and/or TSK fibers, but they provide greater softness properties to the fibrous structures than these furnishes which display coarseness above 20 mg/100 m.
Formulators would continue using low coarseness pulp furnishes, such as NSK, in their fibrous structures. However, the demand for low coarseness NSK pulp fibers has outstripped supply thus resulting in higher prices and less availability for traditional low coarseness NSK pulp fibers, thus resulting in formulators trying to develop fibrous structures that have reduced levels of low coarseness long fibered pulp furnishes (i.e., less than 10% by weight of low coarseness long fibers in a long fiber furnish) while delivering fibrous structures with comparable strength and softness properties as those fibrous structures that comprise greater levels of low coarseness pulp fibers (i.e., greater than 10% by weight of low coarseness pulp fibers in a long fiber furnish).
Accordingly, there is a need for fibrous structures that comprise long fiber furnishes wherein the long fiber furnish comprises less than 10% by weight of fibers having a coarseness of less than 20 mg/100 m (e.g. NSK pulp fibers), sanitary tissue products comprising such fibrous structures and methods for making such fibrous structures.